That Rainy Day
by Kirako Yuy
Summary: A little romance fic between Heero and Relena. One-shot. Please review.


Disclaimer: I know I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's chara's. I wish I did though. This is a romance fic b/w Heero and Relena. Well I'll bug ya in my AN @ the bottom. Ja Matta Ne! For now anyway…

****

That Rainy Day 

by: Leigh Yuy

In the dark and rainy night, a young solider appered in the darkness. The war had been over for a month now. But still in Heero Yuy's mind there was the thought of fighting. It would take him a long time to get over it. War, killing, death, and destroying was his every life. Even though he hated it. Heero had been trained eversince he was very little. 

He was at the a park on one of the L1 colonies. The rain streamed down the ex-solider's face. It was so calm and at the same time gentle. That comforted him. He was lost in a world of questions. Life had become so confusing lately. He sat down quietly, on a bench, not knowing that anyone else was there. His mind was so full.

Relena looked at the stranger with shock. //_What, Heero? What is he doing here?//_ The solider releast a sigh. Suddenly, Heero looked to the left of the bench. _//Relena? Is that actually her? What's she doing here?// _

"Hi Heero."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? You look so depressed?"

"Vice-Versa"

"I asked you first."

Heero cleared his throat. "To tell ya the truth I don't know."

"I'm sorry. It's funny though, I don't know why I'm here too." They both sat a listened to the sliky rain washing down everything it touched. It was peaceful. Something that neither of them had have the preivlidge of listening to. _// Geez, it's been so stressful lately. Man, but it is nice to sit next to Heero. //_

"So, how have you been over this month?", Relena spoke, trying to start a conversation.

"Good. you?"

"Stressful, but I'll live through it." Relena sighed. "I hope this peace stays here for eternity, but I know that that will change as the years progress." Heero finally got his courage up to try to make a conversation. 

"Is this really what peace feels like?" Relena had pondered about this question many times after the war and still now. 

"I hope." Relena grabbed her head and cringed. 

"Relena, are you ok?"

"I really don't feel so well." Heero bent down on infront of the girl. He offered her his hand. Almost automatically, she took it. 

"Come on. You need some rest."

"Heero it's the middle of the night? My hotel is a couple hours away. I don't want you to go through all that trouble just for me?!" 

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

"Thank you." 

***********************************************************************

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch.", Heero said as he came in with new sheets.

"Heero thank you again." When Heero was done, he told Relena to stay there and he'd be right back. She stood there in her dampened clothes. She sneezed. _//Oh boy. I better not be getting a cold.// _ Heero came back in with a long, baggy shirt, a blue pair of sweat pants, and a digital thermometer. 

"You can change into these. They just came out of the dryer. The bathroom is right over there. Tell me when you're done changing." He handed her the stuff and walked away. 

***********************************************************************

Heero sat on his couch, playing with his laptop. He certainly was a computer geek. If you dared him to hack into something, it would be done in half a second. Most of the time, when he wasn't fighting, he'd be hacking into something. He typed pleasingly. Relena came out of the other room, wearing the clothes presented to her. 

"Thank you."

"Relena, that word is getting worn out by you too much. I told you that it was fine with me." Heero said this without even looking up from his PC although he did smirk a little. Relena smiled at Heero.

"Is it alright if I sit down." She handed him back the thermometer. 

"Might as well, you've got a high fever." She sat down on the left of Heero. He handed her a wet cloth. "Here, use this." Relena put the cloth on her forehead and lay down. "Now remember, you're the one who's sleeping in the bed, I'm on the couch.", Heero whispered sarcastically. Relena chuckled a bit. 

"It's so confusing, I have no clue what is going on anymore. This peace feels so different. I just…" she paused, " I just don't know how to live with it."

"It's hard for all of human kind to come forth to new things. That's what it means to be humans. All of us have to deal with mistakes and challenges in our short lives. Time is against us. But you have to face it, Relena." Heero was privileged to talk to Relena. After all they had been in love for several years. But neither of them told the other. 

"And…………I will be here for you no matter what happens." She lifted her head up. Heero turned away from the computer to look at her. They both locked eyes. Words had no meaning in that moment of time. Relena answered,

"As I you, Heero Yuy." They both got closer to each other. Heero felt so light and free that he was the first one to lock onto her lips. They both had a feeling of being free. "Daisokiyo?"

"Hai."

***********************************************************************

AN: Ok it was _only_ a kiss, nothing else. Get it strait, nothing else. So how did ya like it? Tell me at: 

LeighYuy@gundamwing.org

****

I'm thinking of doing a second chapter or something like that so. E-mail me if you want me to. E-mail if you don't want me to. Either way give me suggestions or submit a request. Better yet, send yours in:

www.geocities.com/wolfgurl012

****

Arigato. 

(Heero: Between you and Relena, you guys use that word every second.)

(Leigh: Well, deal with it; Mr. Perfect Solider!)

Anyway, Ja Matta Ne!

PS: _Daisokiyo_ means i love you did you know that?

****

and _Hai_ of course means yes. **Just thought that you wanted 2 know!**


End file.
